The background description provided herein is solely for the purpose of generally presenting the context of various illustrative embodiments of the disclosure. Aspects of the background description are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the claimed subject matter.
Semiautomatic and automatic firearms are typically fitted with accessory mount rails which facilitate attachment of an accessory such as a light, scope or firearm support device such as a bipod or tripod to the firearm. The firearm support device enables a user of the firearm to grip the firearm when handheld or rest the firearm on the ground or other support surface during use. The firearm support device is typically attached to the firearm by first sliding an accessory mount rail on the firearm lengthwise into a companion width-adjustable rail slot in the accessory, after which the width of the rail slot may be adjusted to tightly engage and secure the accessory mount rail. However, this method of attachment may be laborious, cumbersome and time-consuming, particularly under circumstances in which the firearm accessory must be quickly attached to and detached from the firearm as in law enforcement and military applications.
Accordingly, an accessory rail adaptor which facilitates expeditious attachment and removal of a firearm accessory to and from a firearm may be desirable in some applications.